


Silent Night

by Mistery (orphan_account)



Series: Wheelchair verse [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Bombing, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Hospitalization, Hospitals, No Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mistery
Summary: "There is a bomb attack reported during a Concert." Taichi said to his Sister and his blood ran cold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> set during digimon adventure tri before the digimons reunited.

The peeping sound of the heart monitor was the only noise that filled the room. Well almost the only noise. There was the breathing sound connected to the machine which was placed above his brothers mouth. Yamato couldn't take his eyes of it. He tried to, tried to pretend that this was real. That it wasn't his little brother there on the hospital bed. When he took his eyes of the machine, away from the wounds of his brothers bandaged face and he remembered things he didn't want to remember. _Shock,_ the doctors called it. He was under Shock. That explained why he still did see blurry things in front of his mind eye. Heard screaming and Thunder. Because that _couldn't_ have been Explosions in the Concert hall, that must have been Thunder. He shuddered every time when his mind tried to ask why, why he was here. „Sweetheart, you need to sleep.“ He heard someone say. His mother. The sound of her voice was strange, bright and watery. He hadn't noticed here coming into the room. He shook his head sharply. He wouldn't leave. "And your Friends are outside. They would like to see you." Yamato stared at her, felt now something like Anger rising up inside him. But the Numbness that closed of other feelings was bigger. He wouldn't leave. Not now, when his brothers life was in danger because of him. "Tell them I am not going to leave him." He said in a low tone he hadn't known from himself. Yamato felt the hand dissappearing from his shoulder. Heard the voice again, tried to remember how Takeru sounded and touched his brothers arm softly. Heard his brothers voice and felt Tears on his face. _You know I still love you the most, right?_


	2. Chapter 2

Nancy Takashi fund herself staring all few seconds at the TV screen wich was placed at the wall in the waiting room of the Hospital. She saw the explosion. At last the videos of security cameras or from people in the audience. On some was not much to see or be heard except for screaming and smoke. It terrified her, knowing that both of her Sons had been in the middle of that. Then she noticed her Sons Friends staring at her again and she tore her attention away from the news. "I think it's time we turn that off." that Boy, Taichi said and reached for the remote control. Nancy nodded. She felt shivers every time she saw the video that was made directly in the audience just before something -... She sobbed. Her son was in coma. She tried to explain it to this kids as she saw the disbelieving faces of everyone. The explosion had hit Takeru hard. He had burning marks on his skin, Bone fractures in his leg and Doctors couldn't say if his Brain was completely unharmed since vital organs where clearly damaged. Takeru was Operated for seven Hours. He had one Flatline during this Time and now she clearly understood Yamatos decision to not leave the room. She went and found herself going crazy with worring when she was five Minutes away from her Son. "Mrs. Takashi, can we do anything to help?" Kari asked with Tears on her face. Kari, the Girl wich was Takerus best Friend. "Im afraid no. Yamato won't leave Tak- ... him alone and he needs medical attention too. He blames himself for everything and is overtired and - and..." She felt the Girls embrace immediately when she lost control. "I'm afraid... They said it's hard to tell if Takeru will make it through the next Day." ~ "You need to wake up." Yamato said softly. He felt Tears again running down his cheek and gently brushed blonde Hair out of his brothers eyes. "You remember what you said yesterday?" It wasn´t even 24 Hours since he had last seen his brother. Before it happened. "You said 'don't worry,... -" _You know I love you the most, right?_ Yamato trailed of and cried again, his voice wavered. "You know I love you too, right?" his grip on the chair was hard now. He felt guilt gnawing at his insides. He just had said 'Yeah, I know.' brushed one of the last words his brother said to him off like it was no big deal. He sobbed and would have pressed his face against his brothers unmoving shoulder if it had not been all the wires that have been placed upon almost every part of his brothers body. "Please TK, wake up." He begged again. His voice broke. "We can drive with my bike in the park everyday. It's going to be a warm summer you know? Or we actually go to Taichis football game for once. We do everything you ask. I promise." something behind him startled him. He felt a hand from behind, pulling him into a tight embrace. His father finally came.


End file.
